I didn't know
by WatsonsJumper
Summary: Amy needed to get away from Leadworth as it was doing her no good. The memories of The Doctor kept flooding back so she decided to move to London and now lives with an ex army doctor who is holding the secret of his friends death. It was all going well until the secret unfolds and The Doctor returns.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfiction i have written. I hope you enjoy it. If there are any comments on how to improve this I will certainly be grateful**. **Thank you! (:**

It's just dull, I need to get out. I cannot stand being here no more I need to be with The Doctor. These were the thoughts going through Amy's head all of the time whilst she lived in Leadworth. She wished that she could have gone on more adventures with her raggedy Doctor but no. He left her to live her life. He thought it was the best way around things. He didn't want her to get hurt, to be in danger. He wanted her to be safe. Amy completely understood what The Doctor was saying, she understood that it was for her best interests but this did not mean that she had to like it.

She dreamt of being with The Doctor again all the time. She talks about him to Rory all the time. Everything in her life was about him. She could tell that Rory was starting to get annoyed with her, talking about The Doctor all of the time of course he would but for some reason Amy just couldn't stop herself. She needed to get her feelings out one way or another and talking to Rory was the way she has done it. She had no one else to turn to and she certainly was not going to see a psychiatrist again, they just think the one part of her life she most cared about, the trips with the raggedy man in a blue box was complete and utter nonsense.

There was this one day that brought Amy to the realisation that she had to move on. That was the day Rory plucked up the courage to tell her to stop. To tell her to realise that talking about this was not helping and that it was just making everything worse for her. She needed to move on.

"Amy you need to stop talking about him. You're not moving on, talking about him may allow you to get your feelings and emotions out and you may think it is helping you but trust me Amy, it's not. It's really not. The Doctor brought you back to move on with your life. To live your life, not to sit around all day talking about him."  
"How could you say that Rory. HOW! After everything he has done for us. He took us to the most amazing places, we travelled together for years. He has been just as much as part of your life as he has been mine. How can you just turn the other cheek and forget him so easily. I just don't understand."  
Amy started to feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Her heart started to ache. She hated the fact that one of her best friends, in fact now her only friend that she trusted dearly to let everything out to, could turn around and say something like this to her.  
"Amy, I know that sounded horrible, I didn't exactly put that in the kindest of ways but…"  
"Ha, you got that right" Amy said whilst wiping a tear away from her pale face.  
"But it's the truth. I can't stand seeing you like this anymore. Yes remember him by all means, but do not dwell on the past. Live your life" Rory pulled Amy's arms away from her side and her face and pulled her in closely to give her a hug.  
"I tell you what. Move away. Move away from here Amy. A new start, a new adventure!" Rory said excitedly pushing Amy back a bit to look at her.  
"I don't know if I can. This is my home."  
"Amy you can do this. Just think of what's beyond Leadworth, just think of all the places you can go. Just imagine what your life can be like!"  
"What, by myself without you? How can I live without you Rory?"  
"Amy you I know you can do this. You're intelligent, you're witty and my goodness can you be so cocky sometimes but you're the bravest girl I know. If anyone can do this I know it's you."  
"Excuse me? Cocky, I don't think so!"  
Rory looked at her and laughed. He realised he was still hold her arms and decided to pull her in again for a hug.  
"I know you will be fine." Amy started crying again. The thought of leaving Rory was terrible, she had known him for most of her life and moving on to separate ways is going to be hard. But Amy had his fiancé to think about and Amy started to think that maybe she was being selfish to get all of his attention most of the time. He needed to spend a lot more time with her.

So through the sobbing and through her short breaths she managed to scramble out the word "London".  
"I'm sorry?" Rory replied pushing her away gently to find out exactly what she had said. Amy came out of Rory's grasp, pulled her bright red jumper's sleeves to her hands and wiped her tears and mascara lines away from her face. She looked at Rory and said "If I'm going to do this. I'm going to London."

~O~

Rory's phone buzzed continuously for about 2 minutes and then shut off. It had awakened Rory from his sleep. It's Saturday morning at 7am. It's too early for anyone to be calling, who on earth could be calling me at this time he thought. It started to buzz again; Rory rolled over grabbed his phone and answered it. "Rory! I have been up all night and have found somewhere I have found a place in London!"  
"Amy it's seven in the morning couldn't you have told me this later on?"  
"Rory seriously, this is so exciting! It's a flat share in London with a male Doctor. He has a bedroom spare and he's looking for someone who is outgoing. Check. Doesn't matter if you are a smoker or non-smoker. Well, I'm a non-smoker so check, and…"  
"Amy! I know it's exciting but can you ring me back later! Please?"  
"Ok fine! Is it ok to pop round later. If I get this place I want to move out straight away and start this 'new life' so I want to say a good bye!"  
"You're welcome anytime you know that"  
"Ok Bye!" The Phone was hung up.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Rory walked over to the door knowing exactly who is was. "Amy! Come in." Amy walked in and sat down with a sad look on her face. Rory took notice of her expression and said "Oh I take it you didn't get the flat share. Well keep looking I'm sure there will be something out there." Amy couldn't hold her excitement anymore and a smile slowly started to appear on her face. "You always fall for that you soppy sod! I got it! I'm moving out on Wednesday!"  
"Amy that's brilliant!"


	2. Chapter 2

'The next station is Baker Street. Please mind the gap when getting off the train at the next station'  
Baker street! This is it Amy thought. This is the start of my new life. Amy gathered her things and made her way to the doors. Amy stomach was beginning to fill with butterflies as the doors opened. She stepped out on to the platform. The station was packed with men and women in suits, tourists with 'I love London' t-shirts on and London hats as well as some ordinary looking people. Amy carried on through the busy station walked through the ticket barriers and managed to walk out onto Baker Street. She got a few knocks on her arm and quite a few people saying sorry to her on the way though.

She stopped for a moment to think about where she had to go. She looked around and so far all she could see was busy streets, big red London buses, brown and cream tourist buses and quite a few small shops. She turned to her left and saw the Famous London Madame Tussauds. She swept away from her mind the things she could see and started walking. She had no idea where she was going so she had to ask someone. "Excuse me, could you possibly point me into the right direction of 221B Baker Street?" She asked a rather tall and slightly chubby looking man. He carried an Umbrella even though the weather was quite hot. "Oh yes, just keep walking in the direction you are and turn to your first right. Once you see a small café called Speedy's you have come to the right place it's just next to it."  
"Thank you so much."

So Amy gathered up her things and started walking. She eventually got to 221B and knocked on the door. A lady opened the door; she expected that this was the landlady to which she spoke with on the phone. "Oh hello I'm Amy Pond, I'm meant to be moving in today."  
"Oh yes dear let me show you up." They started to walk up the stairs. Mrs Hudson kindly offered to take one of the bags that Amy was carrying. "I'm Mrs Hudson your landlady and this…" She said whilst opening the door "Is Dr John Watson your flatmate if that's what you call him."  
Amy stepped into the door way and looked straight at Dr John Watson. He was sitting working away at his computer typing rather quickly actually. Mrs Hudson had dropped the bag that she was carrying onto the floor by the door and asked Amy if she wanted a cup of tea. "Oh, yes please." She replied. John was still oblivious to the fact that Amy was standing there. My dropped her bags next to the door where Mrs Hudson had dropped the bag. They landed with a slight bang on the floor, but still nothing. He was so engrossed in whatever he was doing on the laptop that he had blocked out the world around him. Amy, still standing in the doorway, let out a slight cough. Still nothing!  
"John, dear would you like some tea?" Mrs Hudson shouted from the Kitchen. John never replied. Amy stood there wondering what on earth he was doing on there to make him like this. She turned to see Mrs Hudson popping her head from the kitchen and again asked "John, would you like some tea?" Amy looked at her and smiled, Mrs Hudson replied back to her with a roll of her eyes. "He's righting that blasted blog again. He's always like this ever since…" She stopped her sentence and sighed. She walked over to John and tapped him on the shoulder.

"John dear would you like some tea?"  
"Oh Mrs Hudson you scared me!" He replied whilst having a slight jolt of his body. "Yes tea would be lovely."  
"Ok then" Mrs Hudson replied and started to walk back towards the kitchen. "By the way you have a guest at the door" John looked towards the door and saw a young girl with long red hair standing there. He closed up his laptop and turned towards the door. "My goodness I am so sorry, how long have you been standing there for?"  
" Ermm, About five minutes but its ok"  
"I take it your Amy Pond judging by the amount of bags." Amy nodded. "Well then Miss Pond welcome to your new home!" John got up from his chair walked over to her and put out his hand. Amy took his hand and shook it. "Right, then. Let's show you to your room." John started to pick up a few bags of Amy's and started to walk towards her room. Amy grabbed the rest of the bags and the suitcase that was left and closely followed behind him. When they reached the room John slowly opened the door and then walked in dropped the bags on the bed and quickly walked straight back out gain. His stomach was doing butterflies because he didn't want Mrs Hudson to lend this room to her but he knew it was for the best. "Here you are your room I'll leave you to get settled in."  
"Thank you" Replied Amy and walked in. She thought that the behaviour that John had just shown was slightly odd, but never wanted to say anything about it to him. She had her suspicions that it may have had something to do with the room or maybe the person who used to lent it. Who knows?

Amy unpacked her things into the wardrobe in the corner of the room. She started to feel a little more comfortable now that she is here and her things are un-packed. Everything seemed a bit more real. She sat on the bed and rang Rory. It went straight to answer phone. Amy hung up and looked at the clock on her phone. It was one in the afternoon. She guessed he was at work so she sent him a quick text.

_Hey Rory, got to Baker Street about half an hour ago, everything is going well so far. The land lady is lovely and the so is John (my new flatmate) Can you ring me back when you get this please!  
Amy  
x_

She put her phone next to her on the bed and lay down on her bed. She was now starting to think that Rory was right this was exactly what she needed. This was the release from The Doctor.

Amy lay there for no more than 2 minutes when there came a knock at her door. It started to open "Amy love your tea is on the table. Are you ok? Settling in well?"  
"Yes thank you Mrs Hudson, and thank you for the tea too."  
"That's ok, don't hide up here all day will you"  
The corners of Amy's mouth started to rise into smile. "I won't Mrs Hudson, I will be down in a bit."  
"Ok love" And with that Mrs Hudson closed the door.

~0~

It has been a few day's now they Amy has been living at 221B and Amy had gotten to know John pretty well apart from one little thing. He never spoke about his past. The only thing she knew was that he used to be an army doctor and now work in a small local surgery. He never mentioned about the army, never told any stories. Amy tried to see this 'blog' that Mrs Hudson was on about but she couldn't seem to find it. He never mentioned the last flat mate he had either and it was quite obvious that he had one. Knowing that he had a new female flatmate he would never have put the poster of the Periodic table up and there wouldn't be a skull sitting on the window seal either. Amy plucked up the courage to ask John about his old flat mate.

They were sitting and watching TV and Amy decided to start a conversation.  
"Look at this. Surely she knows that those clothes don't go together. I bet they dress like this just to get on the show." Amy thought this was a good way to start off some sort of conversation.  
"You know what I think they do to. I mean who would pair up a bright yellow jumper with checked red trousers."  
"I know. It's ridiculous. Hey John, can I ask you something?"  
"Yes of course what is it?"  
"What happened to your flatmate? I mean why he or she not living here anymore has?"  
"It was a he, I would rather not talk about it ok Amy." John said with a rather stern voice. It scared Amy a little.  
"I'm… I'm sorry John I'll just…" She picked up the remote and turned the volume up on the TV a little. John got up from sitting next to her on sofa and walked towards the door picking his jacket up on the way. "I'm sorry Amy I didn't mean to snap at you it's just… it's hard. I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a bit."  
"Did you want me to…"  
"No, no it's fine." Interrupted John. He stared at Amy. He was deciding whether to tell her what happened or not. He thought it was the best too so she wouldn't bring it up again. "Amy he died." He walked out of the flat closing the door with a slight bang behind him leaving Amy feeling guilty for even starting the conversation.

**So that was the second chapter! Not much is going on right now i must admit but it will start to get better. This one you never had to wait for long, but for the next Chapter it may have to wait a little while longer as i have a busy weekend ahead of me. But when i get the chance i promise to have the next one done! Please feel free to leave reviews! ****Thank you to all readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel this part is not any good to be fair but it brings you on to something important to the story! I hope you enjoy and reveiws are always welcome! Thank you! (:**

It has been a week since that conversation had taken place and Amy still hasn't got over the guilt. She never meant to make John feel that way. She only just started to get to know him and she had to start that stupid conversation. He has seemed to have forgotten about it but the guilt was still eating away at Amy. She has apologised to him on several occasions but every time that Amy did John automatically changed the conversation and it also had to be the same conversation that he decided to change it to. The opening line to this conversation would always be 'So, How is the Job searching going?'

Amy had been looking for jobs even before she had come to London yet nothing seemed to be available. John suggested going out onto the streets of London and asking around. Amy took John's advice and went searching for a job. She went everywhere in London from Piccadilly Circus to Westminster, she tried several shops, restaurants, cafés and little stall's that sell tourist merchandise but nothing until she came to Regents street and she had managed to get herself a job as a shop Assistant in a clothes shop. She was over the moon that she got this job because now it means that she can help out John to pay for the rent, the bills and the food. Also have some treats on the side.

Every day she has to travel by tube to get to work. It was only a fifteen minute train journey but it wasn't that bad. Every day she got on the tube at half past eight every morning to get in and open the shop up by nine. It was the same routine every single day until one sunny Monday morning something changed. This something was actually a someone. A someone that would affect Amy's life in way's she would never have known possible. A man got on the tube a Bond Street and sat on the opposite side of the carriage about three chairs down though. He was tall, dark haired and had a long coat and gorgeous eyes. This was all she could see as his coat collar was fully covering his face. Amy couldn't deny that those eyes were the most gorgeous eyes that She had ever seen and there was something about him that made her feel funny inside. She felt like he was hiding something and hiding from someone. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She put this to the back of her mind and concentrated on what stop to get off. 'The next station is Oxford Street.' Amy knew the next stop was Regent Street so she started to get ready to get off. She put her phone into her bag closed it up and put it on her shoulder. Amy started to get a funny feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked around the carriage to try a spot who it was. It was that man. She locked eye contact with him and they stared at each other until the train pulled up at Oxford street. He got up and walked off of the tube. What on earth just happened? Amy thought. Who was he?

~O~

Sherlock was waiting in the alley opposite the 221B. He knew that a young red headed girl had been living there now. He never thought that John or Mrs Hudson could possibly let out his room. Maybe she has taken 221C? He thought. Sherlock had a tendency of looking out of this alley way at 221b just to check up on John and how he is coping. He also used the Homeless Network to help find out about the young fiery red head, but alas no information given back to Sherlock was any help at all.

Over the three years Sherlock has been kept hidden away and looking onto John and saw how he was becoming more and more un-like himself. How he stayed in for months after Sherlock's death and only went out when seeing his psychiatrist. He started to get better get back to work but he still didn't seem like himself. He never saw Sarah anymore outside of work he just stayed in. But now since this young girl has been here he has changed for the better. It has given him a new lease of life and he finally seems to have more of a smile on his face. Sherlock had started to wonder about this girl this girl even more. What had made her make John be more himself? He thanked her for it so much but he wanted to find out for himself.

So on the next Monday Sherlock followed Amy. He got someone from the Homeless Network to follow her onto the tube and figure out exactly where she was going and once they found out they told Sherlock straight away. Sherlock was not allowed to be seen around Baker Street. So he managed to run through alley ways and taking short cuts through the back streets of London to get to bond Street before the train arrived there. With a turn up of his coat collar to his face he came out from the back streets and entered the bustling Bond Street station, brought the tickets he needed and waited for the train. With his coat collar still covering his face he got on the train. The correct carriage was a guessing game but he got lucky. He sat and stared at her.

All he deduced was; _Young female around middle 20's red hair is natural. Confident in her looks going by the mini skirt and white shirt she was wearing. She works in the clothes shop going by the pass around her neck and the name badge on her shirt. She has grown close to Mrs Hudson as there is a neatly packed lunch in her bag. The knot on the sandwich bag is one to which resembles Mrs Hudson's tying. She is hiding something. But what is she hiding? Oh she is clever. This secret must be a big one but why I can't I figure this out?_

Sherlock realised she was staring at her. He was staring at her eyes whilst making those deductions. But why was she staring back? Without a doubt Sherlock jumped straight out of his seat and onto Oxford street station Platform. I am going to have to get to know her personally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the readers that are sticking with this. I promise you it will get alot more interesting. Would love to hear what i can do to make this better too. So please review! It would be a great help! (:**

Amy never told anyone about this man on the tube. Nobody at all. To be fair she thought it was only the one off. Nothing else has happened to her since that day. Well that's what she thought. Sherlock constantly had the Homeless Network on her. They found that she travelled to Regent Street every day for work. Sherlock took this in his stride and managed to follow her the exact same way he did a few weeks ago.

For the first time in three weeks Amy saw him again. Funnily enough he sat in the same place again, opposite her and three seats down. She couldn't help but stare at him. She wanted to figure him out. Little did she know Sherlock was doing the same. He couldn't stop staring at her and yet trying to deduce what she was hiding was impossible. She put on a happy face that was for sure but she's keeping something hidden. Why do I care about this girl's secret so much? Sherlock thought. She was just a girl that walked in and out of 221B constantly and has made John have a slight smile on his face. To be honest she is keeping me occupied whilst waiting to go back to John. Wait, of course. I could use this girl to get back to John. Why didn't I think of this before!

'The next station is Regent Street.' Amy gathered her things and walked to the door of the train. Walking past the man who was staring at her endlessly. He never took his eyes off of her once since he had entered carriage. Amy quickly hopped off the train and walked down the platform. Shortly behind her was Sherlock. He thought he would stay back a bit. He never wanted to make her frightened but Amy wasn't stupid. She managed to walk out onto Regent Street and walk closer to the shop. As she was opening up she turned to look around but could not see him at all. She gave a slight sigh and walked in.

Sherlock saw that Amy was looking around before she walked in. Did she know I was following her? He thought. He was now hiding in the alley way closest to the shop that Amy worked in. He knew it was risky to go into public but he couldn't not find out what it was about her. No one had ever been able to make Sherlock confused before. No one had ever had something that Sherlock could not deduce before. He gave it while before walking in.

Amy was thinking about the man on train and how mysterious he really is. Turning his coat collar to hide his face. Those alluring eye's that kept on looking at her, his gorgeous curl and the thing she liked the most was that one curl from his head that hung down onto his forehead. She couldn't help but think of him to pass the time. She wanted to know more about him just to find out what he was hiding, or who he was hiding from. The bell on the door rang and who was it that walked in no other than the man from the tube. The man that she was just day dreaming about. It stepped in and pulled down his coat collar from his face. The first thought that came into Amy's head was 'wow'. She could not believe how handsome he really was. "H...Hello sir how c...Can I help you?" Amy was finding it rather difficult to speak. He had kind of taken her breath away. "No I'm just browsing. Thank you." His voice! Amy thought. How perfect is his voice!  
Amy couldn't quite believe her luck. She was finally getting a chance to talk to him, the man that she had been trying to figure out for a while now. Her eye's followed him whilst he wondered around the shop. Every time he looked up she would quickly turn her head away to look out of the window.

Sherlock wondered what to say to her next. He needed to do something to get her attention. BANG! He purposely knocked over a clothes rack to get her to walk over. "Oh I am so sorry; I'm such an idiot sometimes." Sherlock said as she was walking over to help. "Oh honestly sir don't worry. You're not an idiot either it was an accident. We all have these moments. Well I know I do." Sherlock smiled at her and they both bent down to pick up the t-shirt's that lay on the floor. After picking up several they turned to pick up the same t-shirt and as they did this their hands touched. Sherlock quickly moved his hand away. "I am really sorry about this mess."  
"Sir it is fine honestly" They were now both staring into each other's eye's whilst they were hanging the clothes back up. No one saying anything at all.

What is it, god this is so annoying, Sherlock thought? This has never happened to me ever! What is going on? The bell on the shop door went he turned and quickly looked He deduces the woman in the matter of seconds;

_Married, has one dog going by the fur on her coat but it is not her legs clearly has not been around them today, so not from around this area. Here on business going by the numerous amounts of files in her bag. A smoker, nicotine around her finger nails as well as the smell that came in. In some money by the way she is smartly dressed and is staying at the Ritz hotel going by the door key attached to the key's in her bag too sitting on top of the files.  
_  
He looked back at the young red head. Nothing except from what he deduced already. Amy put down the last of the clothes and gave her hand to Sherlock. "I'm Amy by the way. Amy Pond" "Nice to meet you Amy." And with that Sherlock put down the last top shook her hand turned and walked out. Amy stood still for a while, speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter is finally up! Thank you to the people sticking with this fanfic! Please Review! (:**

"I have never met such a rude person before in my life!" Amy shouted with anger as she slammed the front door and stormed up the stairs to her flat. "I mean ok he helped clear up the mess he made but just ignoring me as I introduced myself. I mean How rude can you get?"  
"Bad day then?" John replied  
"Well it wasn't a bad day; it wasn't that busy at all really. It's just that man! My god he was so rude! He accidentally knocked over a clothing rack, fine it was an accident. I went over to help him and he apologised, all dandy but then I introduced myself to him and he just walked away. I mean how rude!"  
"Oh well, I don't mean to sound rude but maybe he didn't want you to know him or something?"  
"Well he could have at least nice to meet you or something. Besides it's not the first time I have seen him anyway. I've seen him on the tube a few times."  
"And did he speak to you then?" John was getting rather intrigued at Amy's story.  
"No he just stared at me. I stared back of course but something tells me he is hiding something."  
"How did you figure that one out?"  
"I don't know I suppose the way he was hiding his face and there was just something about him. Either he was hiding something or hiding from someone."  
"Well did he hide his face in the shop?"  
"Nope he never. This time I got to see his gorgeous face!"  
"Oh gorgeous… Is that how you see him?"  
"John he is. Honestly if you saw him I think you would fall for him too."  
"Amy, please just re-think what you have just said."  
"Oh I know you're not gay I just think if you take one look at him you would be in awe. Honestly I have never seen anyone like him. Well other than The Doctor"  
"Other than The Doctor? Who's The Doctor?"  
"Oh never mind but still he really is something else."  
"Well, let me know if you meet him again I would like to see this 'Gorgeous' man."  
"Ok… But I probably won't see him for quite some time. It was a while before I saw him from the first time round. But the second time he came into the shop."

_Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzz. _Amy rolled over to pick up her phone. It was 6am; she looked who could be calling her at this time. Rory. She answered the phone. 'Hello, Rory?'  
'Hey Amy I'm really sorry I didn't call back sooner but we've had to plan the wedding and it's been hectic. How are you? How is life in London?'  
' Very different to Leadworth to be honest but it's rather exciting' Amy sat up rubbing her eye's with one hand. 'Rory what on earth made you call me at 6am?'  
'It was the only time I could get some alone time. The Mrs is still asleep. She's still quite funny about me talking to you. Don't take it to heart she's like that with everyone.'  
'Don't worry I'm used to it, since when have I ever taken notice of her anyway?' Amy liked Rory's fiancé but his fiancé never seemed to like her. Amy never took it to heart, to be honest Amy thought that she would feel the same if the man she was marrying is still very close to a friend from school.  
'That is very true' Rory replied back.  
'Anyway Rory I suppose I better get ready for work anyway. Thanks for the wakeup call!'  
'No problem, hope to speak soon! Bye!'  
'Bye' and the phone call ended.

~O~

Amy pulled herself out of bed on time and managed to get ready. She was now sitting on the tube just reaching Bond Street. She looked over at the doors wondering if she could this mystery man and too her surprise there he was, still covering his face. She looked down at the floor trying not to draw attention by staring at him, but that never worked. He came and sat directly opposite her. What was Amy meant to do now. She couldn't just ignore him. She looked up and into his eye's once again and said "Hello"  
"Hello" Amy's heart skipped a beat. That voice was just magical to her. She had never heard a voice like it. She sat and smiled at him.  
"Listen I'm sorry for running out the other day i.."  
"It's fine honestly. I did think it was a bit rude but I forgive you"  
"It was rude, but I couldn't tell you my name. Not in public anyway" Whispered Sherlock.  
"I'm sorry could you say that again I couldn't hear you."  
"I said it was rude of me but there is a reason I couldn't tell you my name." He answered a little louder.  
"Oh, why?"  
"I'll have to tell you another time."  
"Oh so there is going to be another time?"  
"Well that is what I was hoping."  
"Well that won't happen if I don't know your name."  
"Wait until we get off and I may tell you."  
"What if I don't want to know anymore?"  
"Oh you do."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"The tone of your voice tells me and the fact that you are nearly falling off the edge of your seat to talk to me and to listen to me."  
Amy backed up and sat up straight. She laughed to herself.  
'We are now approaching Regent Street' Amy looked up at the man sitting opposite her, picked up her bag and walked towards the door. Sherlock Followed quickly behind her, the doors flew open and they stepped off together. From the station to the shop not one word was said. Amy began to open up the shop and turned round to see that we has gone. She shook her head gave a huge sigh and walked in. She knew it was too good to be true.

A few hours later the shop bell rang. Amy was helping out a customer in the changing rooms but as she was the only one on the shop floor at that time she explained to the lady the situation and quickly walked to the entrance. She stopped suddenly and stared at the door. "You left again." She said with agitation in her voice. "Dinner." Sherlock replied. "Tonight."  
"What are you mad? I don't even know your name and you're asking me to dinner?"  
"Yes, pretty much."  
"What if you walk out on me?"  
"I won't."  
"You promise?"  
"I can't promise. I don't ever promise. No one can really keep a promise."  
"Oh you're certainly making this sound better."  
"Ok, well then don't come but I will be waiting at the small restaurant just across the road tonight." Sherlock turned to walk out. "Wait you muppet what time?"  
"Seven," Then Sherlock left. A little confused as to why Amy had called him a muppet. He thought she was a lot more grown up than that. But tonight was it. It was the time to find out what she is hiding and how to get back to John through her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been a while since i have written but i have been a little busy! But not to worry the next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it!**

John came walked through the front door after a long day at work to only have a skirt and a top thrown in his face. "John what do you think of these would they work together" John pulled the skirt and top away from his face to see Amy fussing over a huge pile of her clothes on the sofa. "Amy don't you think you should ask Mrs Hudson on clothes advice?"  
"Oh Mrs Hudson, i have asked her and do you know what she picked out for me? This!" Amy held up a pair of black trousers and a pink turtle neck jumper. "She lent me one of her jumpers saying my clothes were a bit too inappropriate for a first date!" John looked at the clothes and looked at Amy trying so hard not laugh but the corners of his mouth slightly moved upwards into a smirk. "John you dare laugh at me. This is NOT funny!" John looked at Amy and couldn't help it he had to laugh. "John this is not funny! I'm meant to be going on a date and she chose this for me to wear!" There was silence for about a minute whilst they stared at the jumper and trousers. They looked up at each other and both laughed. "Really though, can you imagine me in this?" Amy struggled to say through laughing. "Oh Mrs Hudson means well Amy. She just doesn't want you showing things off."  
"I know I know. But any way, can you help me in all seriousness please!"  
"I'm not sure I will be much help but ok. So who is this date with?" John asked as Amy ran into her room with a pile of clothes. Amy then re-entered moments later in a black mini skirt and white top and black ankle boots. "This?" She turns on a full circle to show John everything. "And it's that man on the train I was talking to you about."  
"I don't like that one. It shows too much…" John waved his hand in front of his chest. Amy nodded and ran back into the room to try another outfit on. "What is this man's name any way?"  
five minutes later John was still waiting for Amy and an answer. "Fine, I'll talk to myself then shall i?" he whispered under his breath. "Amy? What are you doing in there?" He gets up from the sofa and walks towards Amy's room. He knocks on the door. "Amy?" He knocks again. "Amy? Are you ok?" He walks in worried that something is wrong.

John walks in to notice Amy sitting on the bed crying her heart out. "Oh Amy what's wrong?" He walks over and sits next her putting his arm around her to touch her shoulder.  
"It's fine John honestly, you won't understand."  
"No Amy honestly what is the matter?"  
"John! Please!"  
"Ok, well I'll leave you alone for a while. Just to let you know I like the dress and shoes you have on. This guy is lucky." Amy smiled a little. "Thank you John. I'm sorry for snapping. It's just I've had some news from my old friend Rory. It's shocked me a little." John pulled Amy in closer for a hug. "Ok well I'm here if you ever need to talk ok."  
"Thank you" John got up and walked out.

What john didn't know was that the information that Amy had gained from Rory was a vital part of Amy's life. The part that she had hid from everyone. The conversation Amy had with Rory was about her mad man with the blue box. The Doctor. He had come back to Leadworth. After making her upset, for leaving her to live her life. He abandoned her and now he's back. Rory said he needed her back at Leadworth, 'The Doctor needs our help' was his exact words. The thought of going back to The Doctor killed her inside. 'I've started my new life here, I love it here and now he has to go and do this! Why Doctor? Why are you doing this?' She whispered as John left the room. She looked out of the window and again whispered to herself. 'No he is not doing this to me. I am not going back. I have so much to look forward too.' She got up and walked to the window. 'My life has changed so no!' She walked towards the mirror wiped away the mascara lines and re-done her make-up, grabbed her bag, keys and phone from the bed and walked out of the room. "Right! How do I look?"  
John looked up from his laptop. "You look great this guy is one lucky man" Amy smiled. "Thank you John" She turned to grab her coat and walk out but was stopped as John asked "What's this man's name?"  
"I don't know."  
"Wait what? You're going out with someone for a date without knowing his name?"  
"Pretty much! Ok then bye John!" She managed to open the door and take one step out. "Wait! Don't you think this is a little risky?"  
"John I have spoken to him and I have met him several times, yes we never spoke that much on each meeting sometimes not at all, but trust me John. I will be fine."  
"Promise me one thing Amy. You'll be careful."  
"I can't promise. No one can really keep a promise John." Amy then walked out closing the door behind her. It took a while for what she said to process in his mind. Where had he heard that before? It stayed with him for a while. Until he was sitting in front of the TV with his ready meal made for one and it hit him. Sherlock. He threw down his fork; he didn't feel like eating anymore. He pushed his plate away got up and walked to his laptop to blog. Since Sherlock died his whole blog has been nothing but how much he missed him, how his life has been turned around. How normal and dull it now is. But now, now there was something to write about. Amy Pond and how his life was about to change again because of her. He hasn't told Amy the full depth of Sherlock's death; she only knew that he had died. He never spoke about him and not one picture was around in both John's flat and Mrs Hudson's because thy never wanted to be reminded of the day he died. Maybe it was time to change that and tell her? Would she care? It may make him feel better about opening up.

But what he didn't know was that someone and something unexpected was to happen soon, that was to change his life for good.

**If you do have any points to make it better please review them! They will be such a great help! Thank you for reading! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry you had to wait a while but i was rather busy, again... But here is chapter 7! Please do reveiw whether good or not your comments will always be helpful! Happy Reading!**

reached the front of the window of the restaurant and peered in to see if she could spot her date. This mysterious man. He wasn't there. Amy rummaged through her bag to find her phone. 'It's 10 past seven where on earth is he? Wait what if he thought I wouldn't show, so then he wouldn't show and…' "Hello Amy" Amy was so away with her thoughts that those two words made her jump quite a bit. Her whole body jolted whilst she spun around to see who it was. It was him, the mystery man. "What's wrong with your voice?" Sherlock coughed. "Oh nothing"  
"Right, ok. Shall we?"  
"Yes of course"

Sherlock walked quickly towards the door and opened it up for Amy. "Why thank you sir." Amy looked up at Sherlock, smiled at him and walked through. He walked in right behind her with a big grin on his face. He came over behind Amy and put one hand on her waist. Amy was not expecting this, never thought it would have happened but in a way she kind of liked it. "Table for two please." said Sherlock. The waiter looked at him, gave him a wink and replied "Straight away sir." before walking away to sort out the table. Amy turned to look at Sherlock. "I saw that. He winked at you. Why did he wink at you?"  
"I have no idea. Why did you expect me to know."  
"I don't know maybe he knows you or something?"  
"Never seen him before in my life."  
"Really?"  
"Really."

The Waiter walks over and asks "Please follow me sir, madam." They walk towards the table set and the far corner of the restaurant. In a quiet place away from people. A way from distractions Sherlock thought to himself 'This is perfect away from everyone. I can finally figure out what she is hiding.' Little did Sherlock know that Amy was thinking near enough the same thing she thought it was perfect because she can finally find out what he was hiding from and figure out his name. They get over to the table and sit down opposite each other. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Asked the waiter. There was a little hesitation between them both but Amy answered "Just a water thank you."  
"I'll have the same" Sherlock answered. "Very well" The waiter placed the menus in front of them and turned to get the drinks. "So…" Amy said. "Are you going to tell me your name then or shall I just call you muppet all night considering I have called you that before." "It's too soon to tell you." Sherlock replied. "But I came out to dinner with you, I trusted you enough to come out tonight. So surely you can trust me enough with your name."  
"I won't trust you until you let me know."  
"Let you know what?"  
"What your hiding."  
"I don't know what you mean." Amy lifted the menu from the table, opened it and lifted it to her face to hide it. "Oh the chicken sounds good." Sherlock reached out grabbed the top of the menu and placed it onto the table. "Amy please tell me. I've known you have been hiding something since the first time I saw you. From the way you looked, by the way you smiled. It was as if you were trying to be happy but something in side was eating away at you. Something you are trying to cover up and you want to forget all about it." Amy started to tear up. "Why are you doing this" She said whilst shaking her head. "I'm merely trying to understand you Amy."  
"Well understand this muppet. That part of my life has gone nothing you say will ever let me bring it up. Not until I can trust you enough. Actually, to be quite honest I'm trying to forget it myself so why I should bring it up to anyone is beyond me!" Amy stood up from her chair picked up her bag and was about to leave but Sherlock grabbed her arm. "Amy please don't leave. I was just…"  
"No." Amy interrupted. "Just leave it. I'll see you around." Amy shook her arm away from Sherlock's grip and walked out. Sherlock followed her, he couldn't let this happen. His brain was flowing with ideas on how to gain Amy's trust again but nothing he was thinking would ever work. Except for one and that was to tell her his name. "Amy! Wait!"  
"Leave it! Just leave me alone."  
"It's Sherlock!" Amy stopped and turned to look at him. "It's Sherlock." He said with a slight sigh.  
"Do you have a surname?  
"Not yet. Just give it time please."  
"Time? Why does it need time? What are you hiding that you cannot tell the girl who likes you about yourself?"  
"The girl who likes me?"  
"Yes! I like you ok Sherlock. A lot, even though I hardly know anything about you. There is something about you that I cannot pull myself away from. If that bothers you just let me know and I'll turn and walk away." She was just about to turn when Sherlock grabbed her by the arm and says  
"No. Amy. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. You just need to understand that telling you about myself can be a bit of a risk."  
"Problems? What sort of problems?"  
"Amy." There was a hesitation, a silence whilst he stared into her eyes. Was he falling for her too? " I can't tell you."  
"Oh for goodness sake Sherlock." She turned her head and rolled her eyes, shook her arm away again and continued walking. "Amy if I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone! Not even your closest friend! No one!" She stopped and looked at him again. "Sherlock you can trust me." He moves in near her and takes her by the hand and whispers "Holmes" in her ear. She moves away slightly to look into his eyes. "Thank you."  
"It's fine but you cannot, tell anyone. No one at all. Not until I say anyway."  
"It's ok Sherlock. Trust me." She moves in to hug him. He found it rather awkward at first; no one has ever hugged him like this before. Amy laid her head on his chest whilst Sherlock finally put both of his arms around her. They stood like this for a while until Amy pulled away and whispered in Sherlock's ear "The Doctor" She then smiled at him and walked away shouting "And that is all you will know for now!" And with that Amy walked into Regent Street underground train station. Sherlock thought it was best to follow her and make sure she got home safely. Well at least got on the train ok. He walked towards the station , brought the ticket, walked onto the platform just in time to see Amy just get on the tube. She saw him as she sat down. Sherlock smiled and waved goodbye as the train started slowly moving. Amy smiled and blew a kiss back just before the train left the station.

Sherlock threw up his coat collar and sat on the closest bench waiting for the next train.

~0~

It was still very early since the dinner never happened but still Amy was so happy with how the night turned out. Even though she had mascara lines on her face they were not noticeable with the huge grin she had and the glow she had about her because of how happy she was. She knocked on the door of 221B because she couldn't be bothered to fish her keys out of her bag.

Mrs Hudson opened the door "Oh hello Amy love, where are you key's?" Amy stood staring at her for a while. "Amy are you ok dear?"  
"Oh Mrs Hudson I cannot be better!" Amy suddenly shouted, all thought not realising she did. She stepped through the door and gave Mrs Hudson a huge hug and whispered "Thank you Mrs Hudson for the room. You're the best!" Amy then skipped up the stairs. Leaving Mrs Hudson most confused, but rather happy.

Amy reached her flat and opened the door to find John on his laptop, again. So to get his attention she slammed the door. It worked as John jumped quite a bit. "Amy do you have to slam the door?" Amy giggled "Well I had to get your attention somehow!"  
"So I take it the date went well. Did you find out his name?"  
"Oh I did John and yes…" Before she could say anything else she went to her room leaving John waiting to ask a lot of questions. She threw her bag onto her dressing table and threw herself onto her bed. She laid there for a while staring at the ceiling just thinking about Sherlock. She rolled over and whispered to herself. "It was perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry i haven't posted in a while again. But here is Chapter 8! **

Sherlock walked into the lounge of his apartment and threw down his coat and scarf on the sofa, then threw himself down too. "Sherlock please don't throw yourself down on the sofa! How many times do I have to say this?" Came a female voice in from the kitchen.  
"The sofa's fine."  
"Oh, for goodness sake."

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and tried to block out the noise her voice was making. His thoughts were running wild. It has been three weeks now that he and Amy have been dating and he feels it has gone far enough to tell her the truth. To tell her that he doesn't like her but that he only wants to see her to see John. To let him know that he is alive and he doesn't need to be sad anymore. That was the plan anyway but the plan is now in ruins. He doesn't want to hurt Amy. He doesn't just want to see John anymore. He wants Amy just as much as he needs John back in his life. He let his heart get the better of him, the one thing he said he will never do. It has happened and Sherlock cannot stand it. He hated himself for it. He kept asking himself why? Why her of all people. It wasn't just the matter of fact that he wanted to find out about 'The Doctor'. To be honest he forgot all about that. He simply wants her.

"When are you seeing Amy again anyway?" said the female walking in from the kitchen.  
"Tomorrow"  
"Where are you taking her this time?"  
"Back to where our first date was. That small restaurant in Regent Street."  
"Oh that's so romantic."  
"Is it?" Sherlock wasn't listening much he couldn't be dealing with her silly questions. He wanted to figure out what was happening to him.  
"Molly please be quiet you're annoying me."  
"Sherlock you don't have to be so rude! I was just trying to take an interest. Besides you need to tell her the truth."  
"The truth Molly is not what you think it is. The truth has changed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is the reason that I see Amy is not just to see John any..." Sherlock was cut off by a rather loud screeching noise coming from Molly's mouth. Sherlock shook his head to act as if he was confused about what Molly just did, but he knew full well she had worked it out.  
"What was that"  
"I know Sherlock, I never thought I would see the day!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You are never going to live this down when I tell everyone at Barts and Scotland Yar…" Sherlock's face dropped and Molly noticed this clearly. She threw her hand to her mouth and shook her head. "Oh n…No I w…Won't." Sherlock had anger inside him more than anything right now. How can she be so idiotic?  
"No you're right Molly you won't. You honestly need to think before you speak. I am surprised you haven't given the secret away already; you can honestly be so stupid sometimes. You can't tell anyone because no one knows I'm alive other than you but that was only because you helped me to plot all this. I wouldn't be in this mess right now if I didn't have to save people's lives by killing myself. To be honest, do you know how much it really hurts to be away from everyone that I spent every day with? A LOT! And I need to go back to them in my own time."

Sherlock rose from the chair grabbing his coat and scarf.

"And also your truth it wrong I don't love Amy at all I am merely seeing her to figure her out. Let's just say she is like a case. She has a secret involving a certain Doctor and I want to know what she is talking about. So just shut up!"

And with that Sherlock walked out of the flat again slamming the door behind him.

Molly stood there overwhelmed with everything that had happened. She moved slowly backwards towards the chair sat down slowly and the tears came streaming down her face. 'He was right. How could I have been so stupid' she thought. 'How could he ever trust me again?' Molly rose from the chair and sorted herself out to carry on cleaning the kitchen just like she was doing before.

~0~

_2.00am received from SH  
I need to see you_

_2.01am received from Amy  
What? Now? I was asleep!_

2.01am received from SH  
Yes

2.03 received from Amy  
Oh thanks for the apology of waking me up.

2.03 received from SH  
I'm outside.

Amy sighed and rolled herself out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and walks silently into the living room. She reached to open the door when John said "Amy it's 2am where are you going?"  
Amy jumped quite a bit and spun round to see John walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. "I'm… I couldn't sleep so I thought some fresh air would do me good. Amy's phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down and saw that it was from Sherlock. "Right ok." Said John. He knew that Amy was up to something and he was sure to find out tonight She has been acting funny for the past few weeks and he nothing was stopping him.

Amy ran out of the room, down the stairs and flung the door wide open expecting Sherlock to be standing there. She then remembered that she had a text from him, it read

_2.06am received from SH  
You'll need shoes._

Amy ran back upstairs, barged straight past John who was still standing by the door, grabbed her boots and ran back down stairs and out of the door. She was scanning Baker Street frantically trying to find him. 'Something must be up he would never had asked me to meet him at 2am' she thought.  
Her phone vibrated again, the message read

_2.08am received from Rory  
I'm sorry if I woke you but I need you to come to Leadworth straight away tomorrow. He's back and he needs to see you. X_

Amy backed up against the wall of 221B Baker Street and fell to the floor. The tears started flowing and she couldn't control them. Just when she thought it was over, she was moving on with her life. He was back. She sat and covered her face whilst the tears kept on flowing.

Sherlock saw Amy fall to the floor and knew something bad had happened. He needed to help her, to comfort her, to hold her and sort everything out, but what if John could see him if he did this? He looked up at the window to see the curtains move slightly. 'He is watching Amy' he thought to himself. At this point Sherlock now couldn't care Amy needed him, he let his heart rule his head once again. He ran out from the alley opposite Speedy's café and ran to hug Amy.

Amy heard the footsteps and looked up, she rose and said "Oh Sherlock!" and ran towards him and gave him huge hug. "It's ok Amy, he whispered. I'm here." They stood in the middle of Baker Street for ages before Amy looked up at him and whispered "He's back Sherlock. He's back!"  
"Who Amy?"  
"The Doctor." Sherlock kissed Amy on the head then looked up to the window to see John staring and looking in what only could be shock, confusion and heartache.

**I found this one pretty difficult to write. Also being a shipper of Johnlock it was heartbreaking but i managed (somehow!) Please let me know what you think, every review is really appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here lovely's! I must admit i found this difficult to write but i hope you enjoy it! Just to let you know there is a couple of minor swear words. But without them i believe that this chapter wouldn't have it's full affect.**

John couldn't believe his eyes. It was him, 'no wait it can't be him' he thought. 'He's dead. He jumped off Barts, I felt his damn pulse! It's not him' He saw the man below with Amy look up and he moved away from the window slightly, not so much that he could not see.

He saw the man hold Amy by the arms as she was crying and he was staring passionately and worryingly into her eyes. John thought what this man was doing was so unlike Sherlock that it couldn't be him. It just couldn't. He must just be a look alike and a pretty good one at that.

John stepped closer to the window and moved the curtains slowly apart, stopped at the window with his glass of water in his hand and stared at the two people clasped in a tight embrace in the middle of Baker Street. The man kissed Amy on the forehead and then looked up at the window to where John was standing. He looked straight into the man's eyes and the man looked straight into his. John couldn't believe in what he was staring at. It was him. John opened his hands to reach out behind him so he could feel where he was walking backwards as he needed to sit down. The glass he was holding fell to the floor and smashed into tiny little pieces, just like John's heart felt at the moment. He couldn't believe that Sherlock would hide away from him, why he lied and faked his own death. So many things were running through Johns head and he felt like he honestly could not cope with this.

He finally managed to find the sofa and sat down. His breathing and his heart rate was increasing due to the shock and confusion of what just happened. John put his hands to his mouth and his eye's started to fill with tears. Moments later his mood changed after hearing shouting outside. He was worried for both Amy and Sherlock now. He got up and ran towards the window and wiping away the tears, to see Amy shouting at Sherlock and running inside. He heard the door slam and Amy came running up the stairs. At this point John didn't know what to do. So many emotions were filling his body that when Amy came in and slammed the door he just stood there staring right at her until she groaned angrily and ran to her room. John swung back round to the window to see Sherlock still standing there by himself in the middle of the street. Sherlock looked up to the window shook his head slightly and came towards the door.

'After three years, leaving me thinking he was dead, he expects that he can just walk into 221B and expect everything to be ok?' John thought. "Not on my watch!" John whispered to himself. He walked quickly towards the door and ran down the stairs to open the front door to find that Sherlock was standing there. "You bastard." John said silently yet sternly.  
"John, i…"  
"No! Don't bother explaining. Do you know how much pain you have caused everyone that was close to you? To me, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade. Even Molly was in tatters!" Sherlock smirked at the thought of Molly being upset as she knew perfectly well he was alive. "Why are you smirking? I knew that you could be heartless sometimes but never this heartless!"  
"John, please I will explain all but please let me see Amy." John was getting angry more than upset now. 'He wanted to see Amy?' John thought. 'After all this time surely you would want to see the ones close to you not some girl that you have just met?' "Amy! You want to see Amy! You really are a heartless dick aren't you!"  
"John please don't be like this I said I will explain! Please just let me see…" Before he could finish his sentence he found himself on the floor with a searing pain in his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up to find John standing there breathing deeply and tears running down his face. Sherlock was a little dazed but he managed to get up and stand straight. "John please!"

They heard the door upstairs open and shut. John turned and Sherlock stared as Amy was slowly walking down the stairs but as she saw that Sherlock's face was bleeding she ran towards him shouting "John what have you done! He was trying to help, I was being an idiot no him!" Amy shoved John to one side and threw her arms around Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and pulled her in closer. "Amy I'm sorry for telling you to go back. I don't want you to go back to Leadworth. You belong here. With me." John stared at Sherlock and Amy and couldn't help but let out a laugh and then said, "For three years! Three damn years! And you only come back for a girl! Of all people. What happened to not believing in love any way Sherlock? What happened to Irene? Your one love? Does she not count anymore?"  
"John stop" said Sherlock softly pushing Amy back slightly but still holding on to her arms.  
"What's going on? How do you know each other?" Amy said looking up at Sherlock and turned to John.  
"Amy meet my dead flat mate. Sherlock Holmes." Amy pulled fully away from Sherlock in shock. She had no words to say, the shock had pushed them away from her mind. All she did was raise a hand to her mouth and shake her head. "Amy please!" said Sherlock pulling her back. Amy managed to get her words back all though she struggled. She said, all though her voice was shaky, "No wait, you're meant to be dead? Why? What happened?"  
"I didn't know he was alive Amy I promise you."  
"And I promise that I had no idea he was your 'dead' flat mate" She answered back to John whilst shaking her head. "But you!" Turning back to Sherlock and punching him on the arm "Need to explain everything! And I mean everything! The amount of pain you have caused so many people! It's not like the Sherlock I know."  
"I will." Sherlock said as he looked up at John and held Amy tighter. Amy squeezed back and looked up at him. "Why?"  
"Can we go inside and I can explain everything" Amy turned round to John and John nodded whilst he pushed the door open a little further. "Wait! What about Mrs Hudson?" asked John "She has a right to know and the others for that matter."  
"They will know John just give it time." Sherlock answered as him and Amy walked hand in hand walking into 221B Baker Street.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter i feel isn't that good to be honest but i wrote it up anyway...**

They had told Mrs Hudson on the night that Sherlock came back otherwise the moving back of Sherlock's things would seem rather strange. She didn't take it very well at all considering she fainted when she first saw him and the tears did not stop for quite a few days. But she never cared why he faked his own death. She was just glad to see him back. Unlike John on the other hand, he took it to heart.

It's been exactly a week now that Sherlock has been back in the flat and he still had not said a word about how and why he pretended to kill himself. John and Sherlock have not said one word to each other and you can cut the tension with a knife every time they were in the same room. Amy continued to nag Sherlock to explain to John and herself for that matter about what happened but the only reply she ever got was. "Oh not now Amy please"

Amy and Sherlock's relationship had a hit a brick wall too. Normally when they are out together they would exchange hugs and kisses and hold hands walking the streets and sitting at restaurant tables. It's not how Amy imagined it at all. She imagined that when he finally had met John she would feel a lot more comfortable, she could have the cuddles on the sofa while watching films on TV and she could share the same bed as him when he stayed over. But no, it was not like this at all. Sherlock slept on the sofa, would ignore Amy if she never spoke first, he wouldn't even sit next to her if she sat next to him on the sofa. He would just get up and find something to do or move to another chair.

It has only been a week and Amy couldn't take this anymore. He either loved her like he said or not. Saturday morning at 11.30am something that was in Amy's mind had come out but she never meant it to sound so harsh.

"I'm popping to the shop quickly. Does anyone want anything?" asked Amy  
John replied with a kind "No thank you." Amy then asked again but aiming the question mostly at Sherlock. There were words, not nod or shake of the head he just sat there and did nothing. "Sherlock?" Amy said. "Sherlock?" She asked again. "Sherlock will you answer me!" Amy was getting rather frustrated with him at this point. Sherlock slowly lifted his head and stared at her for some time.

"Sherlock what is wrong with you! I know that you have been in a bad place at the moment and you have this whole thing with John and to be quiet honest it is getting rather stupid. You need to sort this out as it is not helping either of you! It's not helping us either is it? I mean you ignore me, you won't hug me, kiss me, my god you won't even sit next to me! I know you're in a bad place but ignoring me when I am asking a simple question is pathetic!"  
"Amy…I…" Sherlock was about to say sorry when he was interrupted again by Amy. "Do you know what I don't want to hear it? Just sort yourselves out. You're adults. You're best friends. You shouldn't be doing this."  
"Amy it's not as easy as that." Said John.  
"You can say that but if you truly loved each other why can't you sort this out?" Amy dropped her bag and sat down on the chair near the kitchen entrance.  
"Because I left him Amy. For three years he believed that I was dead. How is he ever going to forgive me?"  
"Well he won't forgive you easily you know that but if you sit down and talk about this and you explain why you had done it then it will sort itself out in its own time."  
"I am still in the room you know..."  
"Yes we know! So will you two sort this out?" Sherlock and John both looked at each other. Nothing at all was said for a few minutes. Until Amy had another outburst again. "OH FOR GOD SAKE! If you can't talk to each other then what is the point of me even trying to sort this out. I give up." She picked her bag up again and walked out of the door and slamming it as well.  
"Amy is right you know John. Please let me explain."  
"I don't know if I can hear it."  
"You need to."  
"Do I really though? I'm sorry Sherlock but what could have possibly made you fake your own death? I mean there really isn't…"  
"You John!" Interrupted Sherlock by shouting at him.  
"Me?"  
"Yes you! Mrs Hudson and Lestrade too."  
"You are making no sense!"  
"I did it to save your life! The evening I faked my death I was on the roof with Moriarty. He shot himself in the head and killed himself but before that he mentioned to me that if I don't jump off of St Barts then none of the three of you would survive."  
"Wait what?"  
"He had snipers on you three. If I had not jumped you will have all been dead now."  
"Sherlock i…"  
"Forgive you? No John. You can say that you forgive me but I know by the look in your eyes that you're hurting by what I have done. Remember I can read you like a book."  
"Well obviously not. You have read me all wrong." John ran over from the table, where he was sitting and blogging, to sit next to Sherlock. "How could I dislike anyone for faking their own death for me? You can be such a smart ass sometime, think that you know it all. But trust me Sherlock. I forgive you."  
"No you don't. You can't. I Left you believing I was dead for three years!"  
"Yes but now I understand that doesn't matter. You're back and everything can be sorted! I won't lie to you Sherlock it killed me knowing that my best friend was dead but none of that matters now. Tea?" John said standing up to walk to the kitchen  
"Yes." Sherlock replied whilst staring at the floor. Just as John walked towards the kitchen Amy came running through the door and dropped her bags and cried "He's definitely back!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to write bu here it is! Chapter 11! Thank you for sticking with the story! Enjoy!**

"What do you mean he's back? Who's back?" asked John.  
"It's him isn't it? He's here." Sherlock looked up t Amy and said this with such anger that it frightened both Amy and John a little.  
"Yes, I saw him just outside Madam Tussauds, staring at his camera. Why does he have to do this!"  
"Wait are you telling me that Moriarty is back too?" said a rather Confused John.  
Both Amy and Sherlock turned and stared at John as if he was strange and they had no clue what he was talking about.  
"John, he died on the rooftop with me, he shot himself in the head I know I managed to survive falling off of a building but even I am no clever enough to shoot myself in the head and survive. Honestly use your brain please."  
"Well then who is back! Will someone please tell me?" Asked John, eager to know.  
John and Sherlock both looked at Amy simultaneously. Amy just pushed past them both and walked to her room. She didn't want to talk about him. To be fair she never wanted to see him again. Through the amount of trouble and heartache she has been through just to get him out of her mind and he just thinks he can do this. Come to London to find her, to ask her back to travel the whole of time and space. 'No, this can't happen. I love Sherlock, I'm here with Sherlock I can't go back with him. He needs to move on.' She thought as she lay on her bed, tears running down her face.

*knock knock*  
"Go away!" Amy shouted. Sherlock took no notice and walked in anyway with John directly behind him.  
"I said go away. Since when has go away meant oh please do come and enter the room?"  
"Stop Amy please. We're here to help." John said rather angrily.  
"Well I don't need your help ok. He's back and I don't care. I don't want anything to do with him. If he comes to the door do not let him in. Besides you two do not know anything about him."  
"Well then let us help understand. What has this man done that is so bad Amy?" Sherlock said sitting down slowly on the bed and taking Amy's hands. Amy sat up and moved in closer to his chest and threw her arms around him.  
"Can someone please tell me who is back? I'm am rather confused right now and I think I might just go." John asked. He was getting rather annoyed with the fact that no one will tell him anything.  
"I think that is for the best John. Amy doesn't need this right now." Replied Sherlock.  
"Well I was only trying to find out to help but fine!" John was about to storm out of the room and slams the door but Amy shouted. "WAIT!" She pulled away from Sherlock's chest and John turned back around towards her. "He is called The Doctor. We spent many, many years travelling together and one day he just decided to drop me off back in Leadworth and…" my started to tear up again. "Sherlock please…" She stuttered. Sherlock looked at her worryingly and caringly and continued to tell the story.

"And, well, he left her for good. He basically said that he felt that if she and Rory stay in Leadworth nothing bad will happen to them and they can live their lives without him. He thought it was for the best but as you can see it broke Amy's heart. She spent most of her days obsessing over him. Waiting up at night for him to come back, while all the time Rory had gotten on with his life. Rory saw how bad Amy has been with it all and they both discussed and decided that it was for the best that Amy would move away, to forget about him. So she moved to London and the rest is pretty much what you have witnessed."

Amy was staring at him in awe and confusion. She never told him the whole story, she only told him about The doctor, Leadworth and Rory. Never how she felt about him or the fact that she obsessed over him and stayed up at night waiting for him. How did he know all of this? What just happened?

John noticed the confusion on Amy's face. "Amy what's wrong?"  
"How did you know all of that?" She asked Sherlock whilst staring into his eyes.  
"I just guessed."  
"Sherlock tell her the truth."  
"That is the truth."  
"Sherlock you never just guess. Tell her!"  
"Sherlock tell me what?"  
"Nothing. John's being silly."  
"Sherlock! Tell me please. I don't need this."  
"Fine. I deduced you, which is what I do. I deduced everything about you your feeling and emotions through the way you are acting and crying, it clearly broke your heart. The way that you kept looking out of the window to the sky and the stars suggested to me that something must be about the stars so, in all honesty I took a lucky guess here and thought that you waited up at night for him. At first when I first saw you I could not deduce anything from you but now knowing more about you I can deduce things more easily."  
"I'm really confused. How on earth do you do this?"  
"It's something I am able to do. I have done it ever since I can remember."  
"Too be honest it does get rather annoying. You just wait Amy; you'll be telling him to quit it all the time."  
Amy smiled and then hugged Sherlock. "I don't think I can ever be annoyed with him. Ever." Sherlock pulled away and stared into Amy's eyes. Before they knew it their lips were locked together, giving them the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Sherlock felt slightly uncomfortable but the feeling was such a rush that he didn't want to pull away. Amy on the other hand wanted it to go further. She thought it was the right time. She heard the doorbell ring and felt Sherlocks head about to turn, but she pulled it back and the kiss went on. John standing awkwardly in the doorway quietl said "Ok, well I'll just… yep."

John left the room and quickly ran down the stairs. Flew the door open to reveal a man standing there with a huge grin on his face. He had a brown tweed jacket on and trousers that came up to his ankles with boots. He also wore a red bowtie, which John found slightly odd but pushed that aside and asked. "Hello? Can I help you?"  
"Ahh yes, John Watson it is so great to finally meet you! Read so much about you! I really have. Sorry to hear about Sherlock, but don't worry things will turn out fine. Can I come in? Always wanted to visit 221B. Such and amazing place!" This strange man was just about to enter the flat when john put his arm infront of him, as well as his foot to stop him from entering.  
"Excuse me but who the hell are you?"  
"Oh I'm sorry I never introduced myself. I always forget to do that. I'm The Doctor!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Well it has been some time since i wrote but i finally managed to sit here and whisk the writers block away. Enjoy!**

Amy pulls away from Sherlock in utter shock at to what she thought she has just heard. "What is the matter?" Sherlock asked confused at Amy's reaction.  
"I thought I just heard him" replied Amy.  
"Heard him? Amy he's probably off in space or something. It's not important. He's out of your life there is no need to worry."  
"Shut up a minute. Listen..."

A mumble from downstairs was all they could hear but the muffled sound grew louder and louder and Amy was right it was him. "See I told you! What is John doing letting him in!" Whispered Amy angrily.  
"Ok calm down I'll get rid of him." Amy nodded her head and raised her hands to her face in praying manner and put her tips of her fingers under her chin. Sherlock slowly walked towards her and put his hands on her arms and moved in forward to kiss her on the head. He then whispered into her ear. "I will make sure nothing will happen to you Amy. I will not let him hurt you again." He then pulled away, walked out of the room to sort out this mess, leaving Amy with tears starting to form in her closed eyes.  
"Sherlock. Meet the Doctor." John said enthusiastically to Sherlock as he came walking into the living room. Sherlock glanced quickly at him, rolled his eyes and continued to walk across the living room and picked up his violin and started to play. Whilst he did this he had left The Doctor standing there with his hand out waiting for a handshake. It was safe to say that this wasn't going to happen and it left The Doctor rather disappointed. "Well Sherlock Holmes I have read a great deal about you! Never knew you would be back in John's life so soon. Different from what i have heard, meant to be away for another few months I think but never mind. Oooh is that the deer stalker. I must have a try of it on!" The Doctor ran across the living room and threw the hat onto his head. John and Sherlock just stared at him in awe whilst thinking how crazy this man actually was. The Doctor stood there with hat on, holding his tweed jacket and smiling whilst rocking back and forth slightly. There was silence for quite a while then a slight excited outburst came from The Doctors mouth. "So where is Miss Pond?"  
"Well..." John was about to let her where abouts slip when Sherlock quickly spoke over the top of him. "Miss Pond what a ridiculous name."  
"Well i happened to love her name. In fact I used to say come along Pond all of the time before she left. One of our very wonderful moments. I used to say it when we used to..." Sherlock butted in once again. "Well that all sounds rather marvellous but I have no idea who you are talking about now would you kindly close the door behind you. Take the hat. I hate it."  
"Mr Holmes you can't fool me i know she is here. Now please could you go and get her." Sherlock Stopped playing the violin and waved his bow at The Doctor whilst saying "What makes you think after leaving her back at Leadworth all by herself, leaving her in such confusion to whether you will be back for her or not, leaving her heartbroken that you never came back for her, that she will ever come back to you and travel off in time and space or whatever you do ever again."  
The Doctor was shocked at the amount of information that Sherlock has just thrown at him about how hurt Amy was when he left him. That his face started to screw up. He threw the hat on to table and then whacked both his hands on the table closely after. "I never meant to hurt her." The Doctor bowed his head. Sherlock saw red and rose from his chair put down his violin and bow and started to wonder around the room. His face too was also showing a lot of anger. "Never meant to hurt her he says. Well that is exactly what you have done! I hope that all that I have said has hurt you 'doctor' because I care for Amy so much and what you have done is just..."  
"Woah Sherlock calm down! That was not called for!" John interrupted  
"Bit not good was it John. Well I honestly couldn't care now please Doctor. Get out of my flat!"  
"I will not leave until I have seen her."  
"You are not seeing her."  
"LET ME SEE HER!"  
Amy was listening from inside her room and has never heard The Doctor get this angry before. Well to humans anyway. Her mind was spinning with so many thoughts of what she could do but all seemed barbaric. Climbing out of the window and running away was one of the options that ran through her mind and kept constantly popping up but what I ridiculous idea that was. The other idea was to text Sherlock something to calm him down. Working The Doctor up like this surely cannot be good. Amy stopped thinking and carried on listening.  
"What don't you understand Doctor you will not see her. Now leave!"  
"Sherlock he is clearly..."  
"John. Shut up."  
"For god sake Sherlock will you just look at him?" Sherlock turned around from the window and saw The Doctor sitting there with tears streaming down his face but still with a look of pure anger on it. There was silence again for a while until The Doctor finally spoke out. "For years Mr Holmes I have had rage with the oddest looking aliens out there from Weeping Angles to the most hated of them all, the Daleks but never, EVER in my many years as a Time Lord have I ever got this angry with a human."  
"What and I am supposed to feel sorry for you?"  
"I'm not asking for sympathy Mr Holmes. I am asking you just to let me see her. At least to say sorry and if me out of her life is what she really wants then I will say my final goodbyes and leave her for good."  
All three men turned quickly to the sound of Sherlock's phone beeping. It was a text that read;  
I'm coming out to see what he wants. Give me 10 minutes to prepare myself. Sherlock, I want you there with me. Don't leave the room when I come in. John can stay too if he wants but for me please stop shouting at him and help me by sitting with me through this.  
I love you.  
Amy  
X  
"Fine."Sherlock said out loud. "Stay but give her some time."


End file.
